Something Wicked
by countin' down from 7-3-0
Summary: Who is Chris Perry? Why he’s Paige’s fiancé from the future of course!
1. Chapter 1

**Title**: Something Wicked  
**Rating**: PG-13 for violence  
**Summary**: Who is Chris Perry? Why he's Paige's fiancé from the future of course!  
**Disclaimer**: Okay, before you start crazily clicking on the review button lets get something clear; I do realize that in the show Chris is Paige's nephew. But look, Rose McGowan and Drew Fuller aren't related, right? Right. So therefore he could have easily played her love interest. Don't touch that review button unless you get my point.

* * *

**  
The Future**

Paige shifted in her chair and laughed contentedly as she took in the conversation around her.  
"Oh, Chris," she interrupted, placing a hand on her fiancés arm, "I highly doubt you would win in an 'Orb Off' against Leo, and don't look at me - I'm having no part in this." She said holding up a hand.  
Chris had to laugh at the sheer ridiculousness of it all, as Piper patted her husbands hand, assuring him he'd had much more experience in the orbing department.  
Chris looked over at Paige, ready to raise his hands in mock surrender… but her smile had disappeared and she was looking down at her chest. Chris felt cold dread twisting his insides as he followed her gaze. Oh god. She was bleeding. How? He stood up so fast his chair fell over as he raced to her side. Her formerly white singlet top was turning a bright shade of red. He quickly lowered her to the floor. Her face was completely calm. He figured that she must be going into shock.  
"What happened? Is… is Piper okay? Phoebe? Where is she?" Paige whispered painfully.  
Chris ignored her, "Leo!" he shouted, holding a hand against Paige's wound to still the bleeding.  
"Paige, I think you've been hit with an energy ball." He told her shakily, "I'm going to have to get Leo to heal you, okay?"  
Paige didn't say anything as he scrambled to his feet. He looked around desperately at the now vacant dinner table. He rushed to the other side to find Leo on the ground and Piper and Phoebe kneeling over him. Piper had a hand pressed against her mouth like she was trying not to cry. Phoebe's eyes were so wide all Chris could see was white's all around, and her gaze was fixed on something behind Piper.  
He turned slowly, reluctantly to follow her stare and saw… Wyatt? An energy ball glowing in his tiny hand.  
Chris moved as silently as possible, as not to draw attention, back to Paige.  
"Paige," He whispered, "I'm back, look Leo can't heal you right now… but I can try. No, I will. I will heal you. I've done it once before, right?"  
Paige's dark hazel eyes were fixed to the ceiling, her stare almost glassy. She didn't respond.  
"Paige?" he whispered, slightly hysterical. The truth and horror of what had happened slowly dawned on him.  
"I'll kill that little…" he started savagely. "No, no I've got to be smart about this." Chris amended, shaking his head to dispel such thoughts.  
He touched Paige's hair, "I love you. I'm doing this for you, remember that."  
He stood, and with a devil may care attitude, Chris raced as fast as he could to the stairs. He concentrated on not tripping over or making any unnecessary noise. The attic stood dark and quiet, he didn't flip on a light as he made his way to the Book of Shadows. He quickly flicked through it, finding the spell he needed in record time. Or maybe with a little help from a certain someone in the deceased Halliwell line?  
He read aloud quickly, only pausing to ponder which time frame to specify.  
A glowing green portal slowly started to form on the attic wall. He snatched up a few potions from the nearby shelf and prepared to step through. Was that the pitter-patter of tiny murderous feet on the stairs?  
He closed his eyes and stepped through, an odd breeze ruffling his clothes and hair.

* * *

**Present Time**

Paige Matthews let out a little squeal and disappeared into a cluster of sparkling lights. She reappeared just as a dark lighter arrow thwacked into the wall behind her.  
"Phoebe! Throw the damn potion!" She yelled, ducking as the bow holding another deadly arrow swung into her direction.  
"I'm all out!" Phoebe's panicked voice reply.  
"Well that's just fabulous." Paige huffed, "Book!" she called, orbing the heavy Book of Shadows across the room, and against the side of the attacking demons face.  
"Paige!" Phoebe yelled scandalously, "You threw our book! Our centuries old handed-down-to-each-generation book! Grams is going to be **so** mad!"  
"Well," Paige replied breathlessly, "maybe she can yell at me herself when I'm dead in five seconds!"  
All of a sudden a glowing emerald portal appeared on the attic wall. Books and papers started to blow around the room as Paige tried to vain to push her copper coloured hair out of her eyes.  
Paige heard the sound of a potion vial breaking, and the dark lighter screaming as he was vanquished. Then a heavy object thumped her on the back of the head and she knew no more.

* * *

Paige awakened feeling like she'd been hit in the head with a truck, and to a blinding headache.  
"What happened?" She mumbled, opening her eyes and, with difficultly, focusing on the space in front of her.  
"Sweetie," Phoebe's voice replied, a touch too loud, "I told you not to throw that book."  
Paige blinked, looking around. She was lying on the couch downstairs. Phoebe was standing above her holding an icepack, with some dark-haired guy she'd never seen before.  
It figured. She gets knocked out, and Phoebe finds a date in the space of ten minutes.  
"The demon?" Paige inquired, wincing as she sat up.  
Phoebe seemed to suddenly remember she was holding the ice pack, and quickly handed it to her sister.  
"Actually, you have our mystery guest to thank for that. He vanished him. Happened to have a potion in his pocket." Phoebe replied apprehensively.  
Paige frowned, so Phoebe didn't know who he was either?  
"He's from the future." Phoebe rushed on.  
The guy nodded, "Yeah, but only five years or so."  
Paige blinked rapidly; this was not helping her headache.  
"Chris Perry." He explained quickly, perhaps noticing the strain on Paige's face.  
"That's great." Paige replied unenthusiastically, settling backwards, "Have a nice trip to the future, thanks for the vanquishing."  
The guy, Chris, regarded her with an odd expression, "Actually," he replied, "I plan on staying a while."

* * *

Okay, seriously, no "OMIGOD BUT THAT'S EW!" reviews. They make me sad, and a touch homicidal. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

* * *

Chris was sitting at the breakfast table with a miserable look on his face as Paige flounced into the room and poured herself a cup of coffee.  
She sat down on the chair next to him and pretended to flick through a magazine. Every now and then she glanced over at him. He was idly poking at a muffin, looking as if the world would end in 10 minutes and he would be the cause.  
Paige bit the inside of her lip, determined not to pry into his business. It wasn't like she didn't have enough on her mind right now.  
She lasted a total of five seconds before she slammed down the magazine and faced him irritably, "What's wrong with you?"  
He drew a breath as a frown creased his forehead, "Well, actually I-"  
Piper breezed into the room saving Chris the trouble of finishing his sentence.  
"Good morning Paige!" she said, sounding oddly perky, "Here, have a muffin. I just baked them." She pressed one into Paige's hand before returning the tray to the bench.  
Paige could only stare "Er, I… thanks." It was the last thing she felt like, but she forced herself to take a bite. When Piper turned away to fuss with the dishes in the sink Paige quickly orbed it to the bottom of the trash can.  
"Where's Phoebe?" Paige asked, the silence was driving her insane.  
"Oh, she's at work." Piper answered, "Had to get a head start on her column."  
Piper placed the last dish in its place, put down her dishtowel and sauntered out of the kitchen.  
Paige quickly turned to Chris again, "So?" She prodded expectantly.  
He stood up suddenly, not meeting her gaze, "I can't talk about it."  
He practically fled from the room when Piper returned with Wyatt on her hip.  
Paige stared after him, "Weird guy."

* * *

Paige orbed into a broom closet, squealing as quietly as she could when her hand brushed against a slimy object that felt a lot like hair. Telling herself it was just a mop she slowly opened the door. She caught a glance at her reflection in a window and quickly brushed off her pink t-shirt. Paige walked briskly to Phoebe's office trying to look causal. She banged on the door repeatedly, then gave up and let herself in. Phoebe glanced up in surprise; her reading glasses perched on the edge of her nose.  
"Paige? What are you doing here? You can't be here. I'm so behind. So, so very behind. I'm glad we had this talk, I'll see you at home."  
Paige took in the amount of folders and loose pages lay on Phoebes desk, maybe she should come back later after all.  
No way. She took a couple of steps forward, "What's his deal?" she burst out finally.  
Phoebe didn't follow, "Whose deal?" She replied, looking slightly annoyed  
Paige flung her hands in the air, "Chris Perry. Who is he? And, what kind of name is that?" she concluded thoughtfully.  
Phoebe shook her head slowly, "I don't have time for this." She answered, standing. "Have you thought of asking him?"  
She half-pushed Paige out of her office, ignoring the protests that followed.

* * *

Paige narrowed her eyes as she flicked through the Book of Shadows. If their mysterious visitor were in here, she'd find him.

* * *

_Oh precious inspiration! I've written another chapter. You are shocked, you are amazed... you are wondering if an alien has taken over my body. And the answer is yes, yes it has._


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

* * *

Paige rubbed her eyes and checked her watch. An hour. She'd been looking through the book for an hour and hadn't found anything. She was about to give up when her eyes fell on a spell. "Lost and Found Identity Spell," the scripture read. Paige's eyes quickly skimmed the sentence underneath, "To reveal an identity."  
Paige's mood brightened as she read the ingredients underneath, it sounded simple enough. What could go wrong?

* * *

Chris jumped as a loud crash sounded in the attic, followed by the sound of screaming. Was that Paige? He leapt to his feet and took the stairs two at a time. He surveyed the scene quickly. A black clad demon advanced on Paige, a fireball burning in his hand. Paige was backing up quickly, a look of pure terror on her face. She reached down and … threw her shoe at the demon. Chris gaped in surprise. The silver stiletto missed by an inch and clattered to the wooden floor. The demon raised its hand.  
"Hey!" Chris called out, hoping to distract it. It quickly turned, annoyance showing in its blood red eyes.  
Chris lifted his hand and tapped into his powers, knocking the thing against the attic wall.  
The demon staggered to its feet and reached for something under its black coat. Chris orbed out of the way as an expertly thrown athame hit the wall behind him. Realizing it was out of ammo, the demon shimmered out of the room.  
That left Paige staring into the space where it had been standing. Slowly, she shifted her eyes to Chris.  
"Are you an angel or something?" she asked breathlessly.  
Chris stared at her, puzzled. He figured she was being sarcastic, until her eyes lost their focus and she fell to the floor.

* * *

Piper shook her head and tsk-tsked, "Twice in one week, let's hope this doesn't affect her permanently.  
She pressed a damp cloth against Paige's forehead.  
Chris paced back and forth across the room, "I don't know what happened." He burst out finally.  
"It's like she didn't know who she was. Or who I was."  
Piper raised an eyebrow, "She wouldn't be the only one, would she?" She replied, referring to Chris' secret identity.  
Chris didn't reply for a second, deep in thought. "She called me an angel." He mumbled.  
Piper glanced over sharply, "She called you a what?"  
"You heard me."  
A smile played around Piper's lips, "In that case, she definitely wasn't herself."

* * *

_I wrote you two chapers, so therefore I cannot update anymore dramatic hand to forehead well, for a month at least._


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

* * *

Phoebe toted Paige around the manor, her hand clutching Paige's wrist in a death-grip.  
"And here's the table, ooh, and the grandfather clock." Phoebe said with a flourish of her hand, "We've had to replace that clock more than once." She said thoughtfully.  
Paige didn't reply. Her gaze swept the length of the room, lingering on the front door. Phoebe must have noticed this, because she yanked on Paige's arm slightly.  
"I know what would cheer you up; having a look at your room!"  
Paige's expression turned into one of desperation, "Oh, well… that sounds… er, great. But listen, I have a lot to do."  
She checked her watch, "Like be at work."  
Phoebe looked at her, confused. "Work? You work? You don't work."  
Paige pulled her arm away and glared at her, "Of course I do. South Bay Social Services for your information. My break finished 20 minutes ago."  
As she started toward the door, Phoebe looked around frantically, "Chris!"  
Footsteps sounded on the stairs as he hurried into the room. He went to stand beside Phoebe, causally murmuring, "She herself yet?"  
"Uh, no" Phoebe replied, her fake smile becoming wider, "Not at all. I think she's about to make a break for it as well."  
Chris nodded to show he understood, "I'll try to stop her."  
He managed to make it to the door before Paige could, and stepped in front of it.  
Paige stopped in her tracks, and lowered her hand.  
"Very funny." She said dryly, "What is it with you people? Take April Fools really seriously or something?"  
"Actually," Phoebe called, "it's November."  
Paige placed her hands on her hips, "I don't care what month it is, I just want to get out of here! I'm sorry, I don't mean to offend you both… but you're complete weirdos!"  
She pointed at Chris, "You! Who are you? There was this … _thing_. And you knocked it across the room by looking at it!"  
Chris frowned, "Well actually, I didn't just look at it. I-"  
Paige shook her head, cutting him off, "And you!" She pointed at Phoebe, "Grandfather clocks? Wanting to show me my room? I don't have a room here, lady. I live by myself." She paused, "And definitely not in a place like this."  
She backed away from the door hesitantly, catching a flash of something red in the mirror hung on the wall.  
Paige turned slowly, her hands flying to her hair as she took in her reflection.  
"My hair!" She shrieked, "What happened to it? It's … orange!"  
Chris stood next to her, observing her reflection, "You don't remember? I like it, suits you."  
Paige whacked him on the arm and fled the room.  
Chris rolled his eyes, "She hasn't changed a bit."  
Phoebe spun around to face him, "What do you mean?"  
_Uh oh. Busted_, Chris thought.

* * *

I seriously loved writing that chapter. Paige reverting to her season four self and all. Don't worry; she'll be back to normal soon … if her sisters can figure out which spell she used. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

* * *

Phoebe paced the attic, "This is not good," she said, heaving a dramatic sigh.  
Chris glanced sharply at her, part of him was relieved she was so stressed. She hadn't questioned his remark about Paige not changing a bit.  
"What are you talking about?"  
Phoebe pointed in the general direction of Paige's room. "This! Paige! I have no idea what to do."  
Chris jumped to his feet, "_Now_ you tell me?" He exclaimed.  
Phoebe abruptly stopped pacing, "I never said I did know what to do!" She shot back.  
"Maybe I can help," Chris offered somewhat frantically, "Yeah, I mean how hard is it? There can't be that many spells."  
Phoebe fixed him with a glare, "Can't be many spells? Well that's just fantastic isn't it?" She rolled her eyes toward the ceiling.  
"How many spells…" She repeated, muttering it now.  
Chris watched her turn to the front again, slowly skimming the first page. If he watched her do this again he was going to go mad.  
"Is there anything I can do?" He offered quickly.  
"Yeah." Phoebe replied, not looking up. "Keep Paige distracted."  
Chris frowned, an idea coming to him. "Maybe we should let her go through the book."  
Phoebe glanced at him brusquely, "Oh yes, we'll let her go through the book. It'll work out as well as it did the last time she didn't know what personal gain was."  
"The last time?"  
Phoebe nodded solemnly, "She cast that spell… Her boobs were so big she couldn't get a seatbelt over them."  
She had Chris's full attention now, "Her what?"  
Phoebe ignored his protests and pushed him out of the room.

* * *

Chris leaned against Paige's doorframe. She hadn't noticed him; she was too busy inspecting her reflection in the mirror above her vanity.  
"Is that a wrinkle?" He heard her mumble in a horrified tone.  
"Paige?" He called hesitantly.  
She jumped a mile, clutching the vanity with one hand, the other going to her heart.  
"God," she grumped, "Give a girl a warning, would you?"  
Chris sighed, "I so don't need this right now. With the whole Wyatt thing…"  
Paige fixed him with a curious stare, "Wyatt? Who is Wyatt?"  
Chris gave her a sidelong glance, "You haven't met Wyatt yet? He's that baby who-"  
Paige shrieked audibly, "Baby? I have a baby?"  
"No!" Chris half shouted, "Any reason why you would you think that, though?"  
Paige glared, "Why would I think that? I don't know, maybe because I can't remember the last two years!"  
"So not because you want children?" He asked cautiously.  
"What has that got to do with anything?" Paige cried, throwing her hands in the air.  
Chris shook his head, banishing any such thoughts. "Okay," he started, "Since you're not going to remember any of this when your sisters restore your memory… I suppose I could tell you a few things."

* * *

Paige flew down the stairs, "You have very little information of the past two years, but you can tell me that in five years I become Paige Perry?" She shrieked, pausing at the last step. "What kind of name is _that_?"  
Chris rushed after her, "See no one knows that," he called. "And I'd like it to stay that way."  
She spun around, pointing a finger at him, "Are you threatening me?"  
Chris looked at her incredulously, "What? No!"  
"I think you are."  
"Paige, I'm not. I just-" Chris reached out to touch her shoulder, but she wasn't there anymore. She had orbed. And she wasn't reforming.

* * *

_Yesyes, more soon I do promise. I'm so glad you guys actually like the story. _


End file.
